


even if forever's tonight

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Collars, Consensual Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: Yixing is too in love with the way that Baekhyun gets when he's like this to stop.





	even if forever's tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for the cc prompt: baekxing + collars, I hope this is okay!

"That's right, sweet baby," Yixing murmurs, two fingers hooked under the collar secured around Baekyun's neck. He withdraws his cock almost completely from the tight clench of Baekhyun's hole, pulls out until he can see the head begin to slip out, then yanks Baekhyun back by the collar, impaling him on his cock and settling back into a hard, brutal pace once more.

"So, so good," he whispers next to Baekhyun's ear as Baekhyun gasps for air, dry, choking sounds escaping his gorgeous lips. When Yixing turns his face to the side, he licks up his salty tears, then into Baekhyun's open, panting mouth. He releases his grip on the collar just enough for Baekhyun to gasp for air, but then Yixing's mouth is on his immediately, not giving him enough time to get as much oxygen as his body so desperately wants.

Yixing kisses him hard, deep, shoving his tongue down his throat and digging his nails into the nape of Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun is still gasping, whimpering in the back of his throat, trying to shove at Yixing to let him breathe, just for a second, just long enough to take one deep breath, but Yixing is too in love with the way that Baekhyun gets when he's like this to stop. The frantic grasping at Yixing's hair, the shaking, the trembling. And oh, the way his cock leaks, making a mess  _ everywhere. _

When Yixing stops kissing him, Baekhyun's chest heaves with the breath he finally gets to take, gulping in as much air as he can, not knowing when he’ll get another chance. Then Yixing is snapping his hips, thrusting his cock so deep it slams into Baekhyun’s prostate, and it knocks the breath right back out of him. Yixing's fingers are back around the collar, pulling it tight against Baekhyun’s throat as he fucks into him, relentless this time, a rough, brutal rhythm that has Baekhyun's lower back aching with the position Yixing has his body arched into.

" _ P-please _ ," Baekhyun rasps out finally, the word Yixing has been waiting to hear all night, and god, it sounds so good, so  _ perfect  _ falling from Baekhyun's red, swollen mouth, that Yixing can deny him no more.

"Yes," he says, suddenly breathless, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's chest and drawing him up until their bodies are flush, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun's cock, stroking it with the same slow, but sure rhythm that he's fucking into him with. "Such a sweet thing for me, my sweet, sweet baby, mine, Baekhyun, mine  --"

"Yours," Baekhyun chokes out, voice like shattered glass, and comes with a shout, shooting all the way up his chest, pumping his hips into Yixing’s fist to ride it out, losing himself in the ecstasy of finally getting to come after so long. "Oh  _ fuck  _ yes I'm yours, baby. Mark me up, come inside me, come on, I want you all  _ over  _ me, Xing --"

"Fuck, Baek," Yixing grunts, his orgasm surprising him suddenly, and he has to sink his teeth into the meat of Baekhyun's shoulder to ground himself, to keep himself from shouting to the world that this precious, sweet, filthy thing is  _ his _ and no one else's. Not now, not ever again.

When he pulls out and turns Baekhyun over, his face is a mess, eyeliner running everywhere, tear stains decorating each cheek; he's the most exquisite thing Yixing has ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Yixing asks, running his finger gently around the bottom edge of Baekhyun’s collar, the one they picked out together and Yixing had specially made with both of their initials stitched into the inside. Baekhyun’s gone all soft and hazy the way he always does after they play, but he’s still present enough to smile and nod, pull Yixing to him and kiss him, open-mouthed and lazy.

“I love you,” Yixing says when he unfastens the collar, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s throat when he removes it. Baekhyun just smiles and touches the place where the leather had been with his fingertips, like he already feels lost without it.

He doesn’t have to say anything back, it’s written all over his body. All the marks and bruises Baekhyun allows Yixing to leave on him, that he  _ begs _ for, are a testament to how he feels about him. It’s love, but it’s also not. It’s more than that. It’s something that can’t be translated to a single word or even a single emotion. Yixing has given up on trying to explain it.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun murmurs right before he passes out and -- it might not capture everything that they feel about each other -- but it’s enough.


End file.
